bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Punk
Monkey Punk Monkey Punks sling globs of gum a bloons. They have very low pierce, and struggle with groups, but make up for it by having very long range and being able to attack over walls. Due to his strength, he can endure more damage then your typical monkey. Appearance Monkey Punks have gray sweatshirt with the hood up and small wooden slingshots. Path One Tier One: Resistant Gum Gum can pierce through one extra bloon, for two in total. Appearance: The monkey has blue gloves on and the globs are darker. Cost: $250 Tier Two: Ultra-Resistant Gum Gum can pierce another two bloons, for four in total. Appearance: The monkey now has brown gloves and the globs are very dark. Cost: $325 Tier Three: Rock Slinger Slings powerful rocks instead of gum. They can pierce through five bloons, pop frozen, and do 1 extra damage versus ceramics. Appearance: Now slings rocks that look similar to the cliff in Peninsula. Has a light beige sling instead of a slingshot. sweatshirt hood is now not up, and wears a light grey paperboy cap. Cost: $550 Tier Four: Blunt Swinging Swings the sling so fast that it forces itself through seven bloons. Does two extra damage to frozen, and ceramics, and one extra damage to fortified and M.O.A.B.s. The rocks also move much faster and can pop lead. Appearance: Cap is now black, and gloves are, too. The sling is darker, and the monkey wears brown boots. Has a white scarf on. Cost: $2,000 Tier Five: King of the Sling Slings TWELVE rocks at a time, five at the first bloon, four at the closest bloons, three at the strongest bloons, and one at the farthest bloon. All rocks strip two layers and do three extra damage to ceramics, leads, frozen, and fortified, and FIVE extra damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. Attacks 30% faster. Appearance: The paperboy cap is replaced with a golden crown. Sling is much larger, and the monkey now carries a sack full of them on his back. All rocks are slightly shiny, and the monkey wears shiny golden boots studded with jewels. Cost: $25,000 Path Two Tier One: Faster Chewing Chews gum 15% faster, allowing for it to be shot quicker. Appearance: The monkey has a large blue stripe on its back. Cost: $200 Tier Two: Gum Splattering Gum split into four smaller splatters in an X shape. Those splatters can pierce one bloon and strip one layer, too. Appearance: The monkey's globs are much bigger and split into regular-sized ones. The monkey's stripe is also red. Cost: $850 Tier Three: Gum Packet Shoots three globs at a time. There is a 0.105 second delay between globs. Appearance: The monkey has a gray vest with packets of blue chrome gum packets on the front and back. Cost: $850 Tier Four: Giant Gum Globs Shoots five very large globs split into five medium globs that each split into four small globs. Appearance: The monkey's slingshot is gone, and it now uses a metal hose. Now has ammo strips of gum packets stringing from his shoulders and he has a black visor. Cost: $7,000 Tier Five: Rain of Gum ABILITY Opens up a targeting menu here you select where to aim, like with a mortar. When you select a spot, the punk will rain down a huge wave of gum that slows bloons in the area by 50% and pops three layer every .25 seconds for 4 seconds in a very, very large area, about 10% bigger than a The Biggest One mortarg. It has a decently short cooldown, about 30 seconds. Also, giant globs burst out six medium globs instead of four and medium globs burst out five small globs instead of four. Appearance: The monkey is wearing an aviator helmet and a scarf. The hose is much bigger, and the globs of gum are HUGE. There is also multiple canisters of a teal blue liquid strapped to his waist. Cost: $50,000 Path Three Tier One: Long-Range Sling Improved slingshot allows for 15% longer range. Appearance: The monkey has red wristbands and the slingshot is now dark gray. Cost: $150 Tier Two: Instinctive Defense Every four seconds, lobs a piece of gum at the closest bloon to the exit over any range. Increases range by another 30%, and allows for camo detection. Appearance: The wristbands are now purple and the punk has black goggles on. Cost: $450 Tier Three: Trick Shots Shots bounce from bloon to bloon up to ten times. They can go medium distances. Appearance: The punk now has a white masquerade mask on and the slingshot is slightly larger with a blue ribbon tied to the handle. Cost: $800 Tier Four: Anti-MOAB Gum Gum sticks to MOABs and damages them for four points of damage every second for ten seconds. Multiple punks can't stack onto MOABs. Appearance: Slingshot replaced with a bionic arm, similar to a 0/3/0 glue gunner, that is dark gray with a black inside. Gum is pitch black, and he wears a gray overcoat. Tier Five: Master Delinquent Grants +3 pierce, 50% more range, 35% more attack speed, and camo detection to ALL punks on screen. Also, QUADRUPLES his attack speed, and doubles the attack speed instead of a 35% boost to all punks in his radius, not all across the screen. Appearance: Slingshots are attached to the outside of the coat, and now the masquerade mask is replaced by a gas mask. There are now two bionic arms, and the delinquent has a black fedora and a black belt. Cost: $50,000 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers